1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cell chip and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cell chip, which is acquired by forming an array made of bio materials on a flat substrate and culturing cells on the array, may be used to measure a reaction of cells for various materials.
Since the above-mentioned array based cell chip may perform an experiment with various conditions on a single substrate, efficiency in experiment performance may be improved. The cell chip is currently used for various tests such as a toxicity test, a susceptive and resistive test of an anticancer, or the like, for development of new medicines.
Meanwhile, an example of culturing bio materials on a substrate may include a contact method and a non-contact method.
The non-contact method discharges the bio materials to the substrate using a solenoid valve, which needs separate discharging equipment capable of precisely performing a discharge control.
The contact method directly contacts the bio materials.
FIG. 1 shows a cell chip according to the related art and FIG. 2 schematically shows a process of manufacturing a cell chip according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, it can be appreciated that the cell chip according to the related art is highly likely to generate bubbles at a contact surface 21 since the contact surface 21 contacting the bio materials contacts a bio material 30 in parallel with each other.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the cell chips manufactured by the contact method according to the related art generate bubbles when they contact the bio materials, which results in killing cells or separating the bio materials from the substrate, or the like.
Meanwhile, in order to use the cell chip in various biochemical experiments such as a co-culture, a need exists for a cell chip cultured together with hetero bio materials at a specific position. However, the related art does not have the cell chip in which the hetero bio materials are cultured at the same position or a method for manufacturing the same.